


Hello, this is my giant seahorse

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Valentine's Day 2018 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies, M/M, Merpeople, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Seahorses, Summer, Supernatural Elements, merman!Adam Rose, merman!Sami Zayn, short mention of Accidental Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: On his day off, Heath wants to spend some time at the beach. However, he never expected to meet someone who will possibly change his life forever.





	Hello, this is my giant seahorse

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Valentine's Day 2018  
> Prompt: WILD CARD (Interracial or Interspecies Love)  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Summer 2018  
> Prompt: Beaches

"Look at that cute guy!" Adam said in an excited tone, swimming around his best friend Sami. "I want to get to know him."

Sami looked at the beach and spotted a redhead walking through the sand. "Don't lose your heart to a human. You know what happened to me."

"I don't think he is like Kevin. He seems like a nice guy."

The redhead had placed his towel on the lonely beach and had changed his clothes. Only dressed in colorful swim shorts, he slowly went closer to the water and dipped his toe in it. Obviously, he liked the water temperature as he now went deeper into it.

"See, he smiles, even though he's all by himself," Adam said. "He seems to be content with life. Have you ever seen Kevin smile?"

"He laughed when I accidentally swam into a buoy," Sami mumbled and looked away.

"I'll get Goldie. That will impress him!" Adam decided, his fishtail whipping from side to side.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Maybe you should just swim to him and say hello. Most humans have never seen a merman before. So that would probably impress him enough."

 

* * *

 

Heath enjoyed his day off. Usually he preferred the company of others, but his friend had had to cancel on him at short notice. Heath had looked forward to his day at the beach so much that he had decided to come here alone.

It was a hot summer, and he couldn't help smiling when he entered the cool water. It felt wonderful. However, as he swam further, something seemed to be off. The water became turbulent as if there was something big coming closer to him. Was it a shark? No, Heath was sure there weren't any sharks around here. It was also too close to the beach for any whales.

Before he knew it, a large creature surfaced in front of him. Heath froze. It was a huge seven-foot tall, orange seahorse with a bridle around its head. A man with long dark hair was sitting on its back, the reins in his hands. No wait, it wasn't a man... It was a merman!

Heath was glad that his lower half was under water because he was sure he had just pissed his swim shorts.

The merman gave him a smug nod. "Yo, what's up?"

Heath screamed and flailed his arms. Water splashed around, and the merman's expression changed.

 

* * *

 

Adam wasn't sure what he had done wrong. He had thought that the human would be amazed and say something like _'Wow, you're so cool'._ Then again, maybe not. Maybe he should have listened to Sami.

"Hey, calm down. I don't want to hurt you." He tugged at the reins and turned Goldie away from the human. Then he slid off her back.

 

* * *

 

Heath stopped screaming. This had to be a dream. Mermen weren't real, and seahorses weren't that big.

The merman smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I'm Adam, and this is Goldie." He reached out.

Heath stared at his hand. "Am I dreaming?"

Adam blinked. "No?"

Up this close, Heath had to admit that Adam was actually kind of cute. If this was a dream, he had nothing to lose, did he? So he grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Heath."

Adam smiled again. "Do you want to ride her?"

Heath swallowed and stared at the huge seahorse. He was still a bit scared. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry." Adam swam closer and wrapped his arm around Heath's waist. "I'll take care of you. She won't hurt you."

Heath's face flushed. "Are you real?" He looked at Adam's fishtail. "It's not a costume, is it? There aren't hidden cameras and people laughing at me right now?"

Adam moved away. He furrowed his brows and cocked his head. "I _am_ real." He seemed offended.

"I'm sorry," Heath said and turned his gaze to Goldie. "I didn't know seahorses can be this big."

"They are rare, and not everyone can tame them." This time Adam sounded really proud.

"Can I pet her?"

"Yes!" Adam swam back next to him and grabbed his hand. "Come."

While Heath reached out and touched the seahorse for the first time, Adam was so close to him that he felt his breath on his damp skin. He realized this could be more than a summer romance. This encounter could change his life forever, and a smile appeared on his face.

 


End file.
